


You're Not The Only One Who Loves A Winchester

by LoveableMisfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableMisfit/pseuds/LoveableMisfit
Summary: Inspired by a tweet from @odetorowena on twitter ❤





	You're Not The Only One Who Loves A Winchester

Sam and Dean sat at the table. Studying lore books and taking notes on the creature they were soon to hunt. Rowena stood in the doorway, unnoticed, watching intently as she sipped her tea. Her eyes were locked on Sam. Almost as if she was studying him. Watching him occasionally run his fingers through his thick brown hair. Noticing how his muscles would ripple through his t-shirt as he shuffled through his books. Taking in every detail of him as she stood quietly. She had a glow about her. She was feeling something. Something she hadn't felt in centuries. Something she once saw as weakness. Something she swore she would never feel again. Her heart fluttered as she continued to watch him. Realizing she had been staring at him for several minutes, Rowena let out a quiet sigh as she looked down at her tea. Castiel, who did notice her, walked up beside Rowena and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Embarrassed that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's okay, Rowena," he said in a gentle voice. "You're not the only one who loves a Winchester."


End file.
